


Mal sueño

by mewi_gabi



Series: My stupid and gay Spanish Willry [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Codependency, College, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Henry and William are dating, Henry has Nightmares, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, They quite complement each other, they're probably 20-21, this took longer to write than i expected
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi
Summary: Henry sufre de pesadillas y William lo conforta. Henry después del suave confort le da un regalo con mucho valor emocional a William, demostrándole su confianza y amor.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: My stupid and gay Spanish Willry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156487
Kudos: 4





	Mal sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bad dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925933) by [mewi_gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi)



Los ojos de Henry se abrieron tarde en la noche.

Su cuerpo continuaba entumecido, boca arriba, mientras que lo único que podía escuchar era su asustada respiración. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho y sus alrededores todavía estaban muy oscuros.

Los ojos de Henry comenzaron a lagrimear, no queriendo pensar en ese sueño, no queriendo ni tan solo procesarlo. Tan pronto como su visión se puso borrosa él intentó limpiar esas lágrimas con sus dedos, sintiéndose patéticamente frágil.

“ _Llorando por un sueño,_ ” pensó él, invalidándose incluso más. Haciendo crecer su apatía contra sí mismo. Sintiéndose peor consigo mismo.

Henry mordió su labio y sus lágrimas empezaron a rebalsarse ya cayendo por sus mejillas. Él podía sentir su garganta cerrándose, como si sus cuerdas vocales dependieran de un fino hilo, siendo incapaz de hablar.

Comenzó a mirar hacia sus alrededores con la intención de buscar un algo que le diera confort, ya que no lograba encontrar algo así en su interior. Intentaba calmarse y, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, pudo ver a William aferrado a él, acurrucado en uno de sus costados… durmiendo. _Un perfecto confort._

Henry apretó sus labios frunciendo el ceño. Tomó gentilmente el brazo de William que se encontraba rodeando su cuerpo, levantándolo solo para entonces ser él quien lo rodeara con ambos brazos mientras ambos se hallaban acostados. Se aferró fuertemente mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

No tenía intención de despertarlo pero simplemente sucedió por el movimiento. Una vez que el cerebro de William conectó él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero aún así rodeó a Henry con sus brazos de regreso. William podía escuchar los sollozos silenciosos, casi ahogados, de Henry. Solo lo abrazó con amor y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, no importándole el cansancio que sentía por despertar en medio de la noche.

  
  
Henry solo recibió las caricias de William, haciendo que sus sollozos empeoraran por el repentino confort.

Un suspiro suave salió de la boca de William. — _¿_ _Qué pasó_ _…?_ —susurró mientras las yemas de sus dedos rascaban el cabello de su novio. Sin embargo, _Henry no contestaba_. No era que no quisiera, si no que no podía, al menos hasta que el llanto se le aliviara un poco. William entonces descubrió el cuello de Henry y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad. Solo queriendo darle algo de amor. Henry solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando que más lágrimas salieran de ahí. — _Ya…_ —susurró William antes de besar su cuello de nuevo. Él entonces tomó a Henry por los hombros y lo separó un poco solo para ver su rostro. — _¿Quieres que te mime mientras te acuestas en mi regazo?_ —preguntó en voz baja, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Los ojos de Henry estaban colorados. Él miró a su novio por un segundo solo para apartar la mirada hacia abajo y asentir un par de veces de manera tímida.

Una sonrisa cálida se presentó en la cara de William. Gentilmente se acercó a su novio solo para besar su frente mientras sus manos todavía se hallaban posicionadas sobre sus hombros. Henry solo lo miró, ya sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo con su dulce compañía. William entonces se despegó de Henry, se sentó en la cama y apoyó su espalda contra la pared.

— _Ven…_ —dijo mientras juntaba sus piernas, haciéndole espacio para que acostara su cabeza sobre ellas.  
  
Henry tomó un gran respiro y gateó hasta él. Acostó su cabeza sobre su regazo e incluso rodeó el cuerpo de su amante con ambos brazos, aferrándose fuertemente mientras sus lágrimas continuaban fluyendo. Eran lágrimas menos intensas que antes pero Henry todavía tenía para llorar. William suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, acariciando su cabello y estando dispuesto a mantenerse despierto el resto de la noche solo por él.

William solo cerró los ojos, disfrutando su cercanía con Henry. Realmente amaba ser el único con el que Henry se mostrara de manera tan frágil.

La mano de William continuaba mimándolo, rascando con suavidad su cabello, logrando que el llanto de Henry se aliviara considerablemente. Su respiración seguía siendo irregular pero al menos ya no le quedaban demasiadas lágrimas dentro suyo. Se sientía ya algo agotado, así que abrazó todavía más a William y comenzó a mimar su espalda, acariciándolo gentilmente y ya sintiéndose más calmado.

  
  
— _¿Quisieras que te traiga un café?_ —preguntó William, mirando a su novio con una suave sonrisita en el rostro. A William siempre le costaba quedarse callado, ya era algo parte de su programación.  
  


El rostro de Henry se levantó, intentando conectar su mirada con la de William, haciéndole saber que robó una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa de sus labios. Henry asintió de manera leve, ya sintiéndose algo mejor y habiendo olvidado ese mal sueño.

William suspiró y soltó una risita suave. Besó la cabeza de Henry antes de que sus manos lo apartaran con amabilidad para levantarse de la cama. Mientras William se cambiaba la ropa para salir a buscar café, Henry solo se reacomodó y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se dedicó a mirar a William con una sonrisa encantada, sintiendo su corazón feliz como nunca antes.

Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y feliz cerca de alguien, ni siquiera sus padres. Sencillamente le hacía pensar en lo que era su vida antes de conocerlo. Solía sentirse desanimado y solo, aunque trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios y ambiciosos proyectos creativos solo para no pensar, simplemente… intentando olvidar lo que lo rodeaba. De hecho nunca lo consideró algo serio, siempre pensó gracias a sus padres que solo se trataba de su forma de ser y no más que eso. No obstante, eso cambió cuando empezó a conocer a William. Cuando empezó poco a poco a formar un espacio seguro con él, ya que siempre se veía comprensivo y receptivo a todo lo que tenía que decir, _como nadie nunca antes_.

De lo tanto que se metió dentro de sus pensamientos, se percató tarde de que William ya había salido del dormitorio. Henry suspiró aceptándolo y por unos momentos hundió su cara contra las sábanas de la cama, queriendo adentrarse todavía más en su mente.

William era alguien ya de suma importancia para él, hasta el punto de que Henry era incapaz de imaginarse viviendo en un futuro sin él. William era alguien que siempre lo escuchaba e intentaba motivarlo… incluso cuando Henry no entendía cómo podía ser tan optimista, hasta en cosas que él mismo veía como perdidas, William siempre lograba pensar en algo y darle la vuelta al asunto. Su corazón latía alegremente cada vez que pensaba en él…

Esas cualidades que William poseía y que él carecía le enamoraban perdidamente. A los ojos de Henry, William era alguien valiente y audaz. Una persona que siempre conseguía lo que quería sin importar lo que costara. El tipo de sujeto que era capaz de crear su propio camino con los medios a su disposición. Alguien que siempre se ponía a sí mismo ante los demás, respetándose antes de respetar a quienes lo rodeaban.

 _ **William siempre lo motivaba.**_ Henry quería parecerse un poco más a él y a su forma de manejar las cosas. _Lo inspiraba mucho_. Incluso William lograba motivarlo sobre sus ideas, haciéndole entender que siempre valía el esfuerzo, y cuando no, William solo intentaba encontrarle los defectos para mejorarlo todavía más. Él siempre alentaba sus pasiones y lograba llenarlo de valor, haciendo que Henry sintiera la confianza de William como propia.

Henry de repente abrió sus ojos grandemente y se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa alegre, teniendo una hermosa idea en su mente. Algo que tenía que ver con sus pasiones y con William.

  
  
Después de unos minutos William regresó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, entrando y cerrándola detrás suyo. Prendió la luz del escritorio de Henry para al menos tener una pequeña fuente de luz. William traía una bolsa en su mano, seguramente con el café de Henry.  
  
Henry estaba sentado en la cama, sintiéndose ya mil veces mejor que antes, pacientemente esperaba a William con una sonrisa cálida. William solo alzó las cejas al verlo tan bien, él imaginaba que iba a estar hecho una bolita o algo por el estilo.

Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama con su novio, abriendo la bolsa que trajo y sacando un vaso térmico con café que pidió prestado a unos compañeros de clase. William se aprovechaba de ellos ya que eran los que tenían una cafetera en el dormitorio, así que solía entrar y servirse su café solo para Henry. _William nunca fue fan del café, pero sus compañeros pensaban que le encantaba_.

Henry tomó con su mano el vaso y lo apartó dejándolo en su mesita, pensando en probarlo más tarde. Se acercó a William solo para envolver sus mejillas con sus manos y darle un corto pero gentil beso en los labios.  
  
Una pequeña y suave risa salió de la boca de William, sintiéndose sorprendido por su actitud. —¿De qué me perdí~? —preguntó cautivado. Le hacía feliz ver lo contento que se encontraba su amante.  
  
Henry tomó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa. — _William, yo…_ —pronunció Henry, ya teniendo su voz en un mejor estado después del llanto. Se detuvo, de repente sintiéndose tímido como para terminar su oración. Solo miró a William sonriendo de manera risueña, haciendo obvio que se sentía tímido.

William solo sonrió con picardía. — _¿Tú…?_ —dijo invitándolo a continuar. Tomó de regreso las cálidas manos de Henry, apretándolas con amor. —Vamos… ¿De qué se trata?  
  
Una gentil risa salió de los labios de Henry y entonces se sintió decidido. Abandonó las manos de William únicamente para ponerlas detrás de él mismo, tomando el valioso regalo que había escondido y sintiéndose preparado. — _¿Sabes…?_ —pronunció Henry en voz bajita, bajando su mirada y sosteniendo con firmeza su regalo todavía escondido. — _Q-Quisiera… que conservaras esto…_ —murmuró, revelando su obsequio y tomándolo con ambas manos, ofreciéndoselo como si fuera su propio corazón.

Se trataba de una **_cajita musical_**. Era dorada y tenía un notable desgaste. Una cajita en forma cilíndrica, pequeña y con una manivela en uno de sus costados. Henry la sostenía, mirando a su novio con timidez mientras sonreía suavemente. — _La tengo desde pequeño…_ —murmuró.

  
  
Los labios de William formaron una tierna sonrisa. Su simple corazón comenzó a latir con amor, siendo que ese era el primer regalo que Henry le dedicaba.

  
  
—William, _sé que parece un objeto viejo sin valor…_ —dijo Henry, mirando a su novio fijamente a los ojos. —Pero fue mi primera motivación con… la mecánica. —Sus manos con el obsequio se acercaron más a William, insistiendo con que lo tome.

William solo tragó saliva y aceptó la cajita tomándola con ambas manos, observándola más detenidamente. — _Henry…_ —pronunció sintiéndose conmovido, gentilmente rodeando con sus manos el regalo, como si fuera algo de extrema delicadeza.

  
  
—Empezó porque me pregunté cómo funcionaba. —Henry se acercó más a su novio, envolviendo sus manos con las suyas y mirando con nostalgia su vieja cajita. —Abriéndola… descubrí que se trataba de un sistema compuesto de pequeños elementos que creaban un todo. Aunque, por supuesto, en ese tiempo no sabía cómo describirlo —dijo antes de reír un poco, mirando a su amor a los ojos. — _Fue algo que me fascinó desde el primer momento y me inspiró por el resto de… mi vida._ —Con suavidad y ternura Henry apretó las manos de su amante mientras… sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear una vez más. —Q-Quiero dártela porque… eres la persona que más me inspira en mi vida —murmuró con una sonrisa, ya pudiendo sentir su voz rompiéndose con facilidad. Verdaderamente era una posesión muy preciada para Henry y se sentía emocionado de compartirlo con William. Solo era un tema realmente emocional para él, algo que nunca había sentido la suficiente confianza como para compartirlo con alguien más.

La sonrisa de su novio desapareció, reemplazándola con un apretón de labios y ceño fruncido. No se sentía mal ni triste, sencillamente lo conmovía demasiado como para no soltar unas lágrimas.

“ _Soy especial para alguien,_ ” William pensó. Finalmente se sentía una parte genuina de algo y amaba serlo. Nunca pensó que iba a llegar a inspirar a alguien. Nunca pensó que después de mostrar como verdaderamente era por dentro, iba a llegar a ser especial para alguien. Nunca pensó que alguien lo aceptaría de una manera tan natural como Henry. Fueron cosas que nunca se le cruzaron por la mente, pero le hacía feliz que sucedieran. — _Nunca me dijeron algo así, Henry…_ —murmuró William con su frágil voz, mirando a la cajita musical mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Henry posicionó sus manos en las mejillas de su amante, amablemente limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos, sonriendo. William solo rió algo avergonzado y dejó la pequeña cajita entre sus piernas, solo para entonces acariciar las manos de su novio, sonriéndole de regreso por unos momentos. Henry se inclinó para besarlo rápida y delicadamente. Él tomó la caja musical y giró la manivela unas cuantas veces para poder reproducir su misteriosa melodía.

♩

♩

♩

Notas lentas comenzaron a sonar mientras Henry la sostenía. William solo tomó sus manos cálidamente y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo por unos momentos. Cerró los ojos e intentó que el beso durara. Se acercó un poco más para entonces envolver sus mejillas con sus manos, volviendo el acercamiento todavía más cariñoso.

♩

♩

♩

Cuando la melodía cesó, ambos solo se apartaron ligeramente, mirándose uno al otro. — _Ya… toma el café que te traje_ —murmuró William con una sonrisa. Henry solo sonrió y cerró los ojos, acercándose para besar la nariz de su amante, volviéndolo a mirar amorosamente una vez que lo hizo. William sencillamente soltó una risita. — _No creo que… pueda volver a domir después de esto_ —admitió, tomando la pequeña caja musical otra vez y sosteniéndola con delicadeza.

Henry tomó el vaso térmico que le trajo William, solo para darle un sorbo al café y dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar. Él entonces rodeó el cuerpo de William con sus manos, avalanzándose contra él y acostándose sobre sus piernas, sintiéndose extremadamente cómodo a su lado. — _No durmamos entonces…_ —susurró Henry, no queriendo volver a dormir.


End file.
